


Happy

by N3kkra



Series: Alex and Gabi's Clusterfuck of One Shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Some feels?, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: Shepard did it again. Everyone was alive and well, happy even. Everyone, but Shepard.That is until a familiar face makes an appearance.This is... just smut. Nothing else really...





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonoftheMidwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/gifts).



> My buddy's havin' one of those days, so I wrote her a thing. I've never done female/female before, but I hope you all enjoy! ~side note, I'm writing this all on a janky keyboard and might have more than usual typos! I am sorry!

Shepard did it again. Everyone was alive and well, happy even. Everyone, but Shepard. She smiled as they all high-fived each other and grinned widely, like they'd just escaped hell. They sort of had. The Collector's Base was definitely hellish in nature.

Garrus came up to her and threw his arms around her, picking her short self up off the ground and spinning her. “You did it, Commander! We're alive!”

“Yeah,” she groaned as his pointed chest pressed into her. He let her down and cocked his head at her.

“Something the matter?”

“Not at all, just tired, Vakarian.”

He nodded but didn't look completely convinced. “You head on to your quarters, I'll make sure everyone's quiet.”

“Thanks, Garrus.”

“Anything for you, Commander.”

 

Illium hadn't exactly been her idea, but it was a place to lie low. It was only a matter of time before the Alliance found the Normandy. She wasn't a hard vessel to find with your eyes. Invisible unless you have a window, and the Alliance has _many_ windows.

Shepard finished her drink and pushed the glass away, allowing the bartender to take it. Someone brushed up against her, a dainty asari hanging on a krogan's arm. She hollered at the tender for a drink, her too-high voice stung Shepard's ears so she leaned away and rubbed her temples. What was the Alliance going to do to her and the Normandy's crew? They trusted her, and she couldn't promise them they would make it out safely.

Jesus, she sounded like people were going to die. They had all survived the suicide mission, everyone had new scars, even Garrus got hit by a husk. The thought of the turian brought a smile to her face, she hoped he and Tali would finally hook up. She saw how the quarian would get all shy around him, just like she'd reverted back to how she was when they first met.

Thane and Kelly were getting on well. The drell needed someone there for him in the coming months. She knew she wouldn't be able to. The moment the Alliance found her, she would probably be imprisoned. If something happened to him while she was unable to be there for him? And he died alone? No. That wouldn't happen now.

She sighed. She needed to stop thinking about everything else. She needed to focus on-

The asari bumped into her and effectively pushed her out of her stool. Shepard stumbled onto her feet and spun around, brows screwed together. The purple woman glared at her and flicked a wrist, “Watch where you're sticking your fat-ass, human!”

“Excuse me?” Shepard tilted her head at the alien. Never in her life had she been called 'fat'. She worked hard to keep herself fit, mission ready; a weapon for the Alliance. Aaaaaand then she'd gone and died. Cerberus had rebuilt her, but she was finding it hard, still, it get used to the way her body worked. She had muscle but it was too strong in some places and too weak in others. It wasn't the machine she had spent years refining. Instead it was a piece of junk, strung together using broken parts and new pieces. She was grateful for what had been done to her, but it wasn't like she'd been brought back as 'exactly' as the Illusive Man had kept stating.

“You heard the lady,” the krogan growled, showing some teeth. He was nothing compared to Wrex or Grunt. He was a runt to the krogan she'd fought. But he wasn't worth the energy it would take to put him in the ground. So she nodded, wetting her lips.

“Yeah, I heard her.”

“Get lost.”

“ _Do you know who you're talking to?_ ”

It was a familiar voice, but not one she expected. Shepard turned slightly to see Shiala coming her way. Dressed in a black jumpsuit, tactical belt and pistol on her hip, she looked different from the last time they'd seen each other. “Shouldn't you be at Zhu's Hope?” Shepard asked.

“I'm here on business. I saw the Normandy when I docked and thought I would say hi.” The asari looked better now, still green, but the color looked less sickly, more... natural?

The krogan didn't like that he was now being ignored and pushed his little date behind him. “We were speaking.”

“ _'Were'_ is the key word there.” Shiala glared at the krogan. Shepard looked up at the green woman. She hadn't noticed how tall she was, or powerful her deep voice could sound. Fighting clones based on her should have prepared her, but never had Shiala given her wink of the power the clones showed. It wasn't that she never thought her capable, the thought just never came to mind.

“You-” the krogan growled but was cut off by a biotic throw, tossing him into the bar and over into the tender.

Shiala grinned and then grabbed Shepard's hand, “Come on, I have a place.”

She didn't fight her, instead, she ran along as they escaped the bar's security. If anyone from the Normandy was there, they didn't see her leave, and if they had, they didn't follow -which she found unlikely.

Shiala took them down several blocks before she stopped and panted, looking over her shoulder. Shepard just smiled and sucked in a deep breath. “That all your stamina?”

“I have stamina, just not for running,” she countered, a wicked smile on her forest green mouth.

“That so?” Shepard let her teeth snag her lower lip. “How far's your room?”

“Too far.”

Shiala pushed Shepard back into an alley between buildings. It was dirty and smelled like trash, but neither of them seemed to notice. Especially when their lips crashed together. All of her senses were taken over by the woman. This wasn't the first time they have meshed minds, but this was the first time it got so physical.

Shiala took her over, her mind and body linked for a brief moment and she couldn't tell what was human and what was asari. Then, everything was clear. She knew everything about herself and about Shiala. It was like opening a terminal with full access, all she had to do was think and she knew what Shiala knew. It was so intense, she almost missed the physical part.

The asari was pushing her hand into the waistband of the Commander's pants. And she didn't stop her. In fact, she turned her belt loose and hiked a leg up. Shiala grabbed her behind the knee and kept her up, widening the gap between her legs so that emerald fingers could find the pink skin and dark hair.

Finding her already soaked, the asari chuckled and moved her lips down to Shepard's jaw, having to stoop because of her height.

“I've wanted you since you saved me from the Thorian, Commander.” Her voice was throated, low and beautiful. Smoke from the fiery passion within her. And Shepard wanted to burn.

“You have me.”

Teeth grazed her sensitive throat, and skilled fingers teased her dripping lips. Of course an asari wouldn't rush into this. It wasn't love making, it was fucking, but even that was eased into, handled with care, because asari could never do anything spontaneously. Shiala didn't let that thought remain in her mind long, though, and slipped a single finger into her folds.

The relief was only for a moment, and then the finger was gone. Instead, a thumb was pressed to her clit, circling with care as forest lips pressed and sucked on sensitive sun-kissed skin. Shepard tossed her head back and sucked in a chilling breath that sent a shudder down her spine as her muscles shook below her waist.

The leg she was standing on nearly gave out when the asari pressed her nub and wrote her name while whispering the letters behind her ear. She had to grab onto her shoulders to hold herself up, without the sturdiness of her partner, she would have crumbled to the ground right there.

“You okay there, Shepard?” she whispered, the words coming out like being dragged through gravel. Cracking and digging deep, but it's a pain so sweet.

“I'm getting close,” she almost whimpered to the asari.

“You're going to come for me? So soon?” Fingers dipped inside her, curling as they thrust in and pulled out. Shiala leaned into Shepard and pressed their mouths together again, pink meeting the deepest green of the galaxy. “I wonder how you taste...” the words came out quiet and seemed to me more of a thought than meant for her.

The magic touch pulled away just before a tangy scent filled her nose. She opened the eyes she didn't realized she'd closed and watched Shiala's tongue dance over her long, thin fingers. She kept her silver gaze on Shepard as she licked. The motion slow and sensual. Shepard's mouth was dry, but her lips dripped, soaked with want.

The asari smiled and returning to thrusting her fingers into the Commander. She didn't slow, she didn't take her time now, she knew what Shepard wanted, what she needed, and she was going to give it to her. Over and over her fingers found the spot that made her knee weak. All the while her mouth sucked marks into the soft of her throat and her teeth dragged over them to give her a split of glorious pain. Shepard found one of her hands stuck in her hair, pulling at her own roots as the pleasure became overwhelming. The other hand ached as her only anchor on Shiala's shoulder, gripping the muscle tied to her neck under that black jumpsuit.

The scream left her when the wave hit her. The first not quite as powerful as the second. Her toes went numb and her vision flashed white. She couldn't feel anything but _Shiala_.

The sting in her roots, the thrusts at her core, and the teeth on her throat. It was too good.

And as she came down from her high, she smiled at the asari. Finally happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please read any other stories of mine or my buddies'!


End file.
